Madan Choudhary
Appearance Madan has a chestnut brown hair, light blue eyes, and tanish pale skin. He is tall and slim, he is about 5'7" and weighs around 125 pounds. Since he is rich, he is able to afford expensive clothing and suits, which is usually what he wears. Personality Don’t get mistaken by Madan’s suit, he is definitely not a businessman, but more like a fraud man. In the business world, he frauds people in order to get money. To his own wife, he cheats on her with many other woman, he claims he loves her and has proved it, but he still cheats on her. He is calm and relaxed, but he is a spoiled brat who wants everything. History Madan was born in a rich family, where he could get anything he wanted. Even though he got everything he wanted, apparently he didn’t get all the love he wanted. According to him, his whole family valued his brother Maan, over him. Because of this theory, Madan has envied Maan. Since Madan has a history with girls, there had been one girl whom he only was with for money, her names was Mahie, he even married her. Though, he married her and left her with a child in her womb since he slept with her. Family/Friends Maan Choudhary ~ Maan and Madan are brothers, from the time Madan was a child he has always envied his older brother. Though Maan was an anti-social kid at school, but at home, according to Madan he was treated as a god. But, at school Madan was the popular one. Even now, Madan is jealous of Maan’s successful company and his flop company. Even though, Madan is jealous of Maan, he does have hints of respect towards him. Mahie Dhami ~ Mahie is the wife of Madan, he married her in order to get the money and land her family owned. He slept with her and she got pregnant, but her left her unknowingly she was pregnant. Malika Choudhary ~ Malika, as said before is Madan's wife. The two were college sweethearts and wanted to get married as soon as they graduated from college, which they did. Surprisingly, their marriage is still lasting though there are many things hidden from each other. The two are legit perfect for each other as they are like the same person, but the opposite gender. Neither of the two can stand a word about each other. Funny enough, how perfect and in love they are, they do get into many quarrels. Battle 'Monk -' A martial arts user who only uses their hands for attacks. A monk is known for it’s speed. The strength and skill of a monk, is decent. The luck starts out to be pretty decent as well, as is the HP. The defense and resistance of a monk is terrible, and they’ll get into trouble if hit by an enemy. 'Black Belt - '''An advanced martial arts user, who like a monk is able to use their fists in battle. As the class is more advanced, it is able to wield a lance. The stats are better than before, but aren’t amazing. The speed and skill turn out to be good. The HP and luck can’t be described as good, though it cannot be described as bad, more like in the middle. The strength doesn’t show much improvement, and the defense and resistance still are as bad as they had been before. '''Samurai - '''The master of martial arts who is able to use lances and their fists in battle. Though with the promotion, it is able to wield a sword. Specialized only for samurai’s is a sword called the Kanata. The Kanata increases critical by almost sixty percent. Their speed maxes out, as does the skill. The strength and luck aren’t quite there, but they do show potential. HP turns out to be decent, it isn’t very high which means Samurais have to rely on their speed to dodge any attacks by a magic or weapon user. The defense resistance stay the same with no improvement and still show that if he were to get hit by any attack, he’ll be in a critical condition. Samurais have the ability to mediate which heals themselves and improves power by +5 in each stat for three turns. This skill can be used only two times in battle. Side note: Critical with a samurai is when they put both hands on weapon RP History Supports Copyright ''OC belongs to: HeartOfPinkSol - Moderator of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)